A Question of Faith (chapter)
Blood Omen 2 |location = Upper City, Meridian (briefly Industrial Quarter) |prev = Chapter 3: In Darkness We Gather |next = Chapter 5: House of my Enemy |protagonist = Kain |era = Post-Blood Omen era |abilities = Charm |weapons = Clubs, Daggers, Scepters, Long Sword, Long axes |items = Red Lore coffers (3), Blue Lore Coffers (3), Weapon power chests (1) |NPC's = Peasants, Aristocrats, Industrial workers |enemies = Thugs, Thieves, Sarafan guards, Sarafan priests, Sarafan knights |bosses = Marcus}} Chapter 4: The Upper City: A Question of Faith 'was the fourth level of [[Blood Omen 2|''Blood Omen 2]] . It followed Kain in the Upper City, from him leaving the Lower City in Chapter 3, until he reached the Sarafan Keep in Chapter 5 . Plot Chapter 4 followed on from the video at the end of Chapter 3:The Lower City ; Kain had found Sanctuary hidden under Blue Lady Curios, but had also discovered that Umah's mission to The Industrial Quarter had been compromised and she had been captured by the Sarafan and taken to the Sarafan Keep. In order to find the secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep, Vorador sent Kain to the Upper City to find the Bishop of Meridian, who knew it's location. Shortly into the level, Kain met traitor Vampire, Marcus, who tried to subjugate Kain's mind using his Dark Gift Charm. Marcus failed to control Kain, but was able to read his mind, learning that the Bishop had important information for Kain. Marcus immedietly set off to reach and Kill the Bishop before Kain could get his information. Kain spent the majority of the rest of the level in pursuit of Marcus (using rooftops and sewers to avoid the Sarafan and Ward Gates on the main road). Kain arrived at the Bishop's Manor shortly behind Marcus and found from Cabal Contact butler, that the Bishop had already fled via a secret passage to Meridian Cathedral. Arriving at the Cathedral, Kain found the Bishop, apparently in a catatonic state. Rather than follow Marcus' instructions to spare the Bishop's life, Kain instead charged Marcus, aiming to kill him first. Kain pursued Marcus around the Upper City and back to the Cathedral roof, where both Vampires fell through a stained glass ceiling, ending up battling in the Cathedral again. Kain was able to use the Cathedral Bells to deafen Marcus and defeat him (see Marcus (boss)), absorbing his veins and gaining the Dark Gift Charm and allowing him to talk to the Bishop, who was able to direct Kain to the secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep and Chapter 5 . Transcript Legacy of Kain Wiki/None selected (transcript)|None selected Chapter 4: A Question of Faith/Introduction|Introduction Chapter 4: A Question of Faith/Gameplay|Gameplay Chapter 4: A Question of Faith/Marcus|Marcus Chapter 4: A Question of Faith/NPC Dialogue|NPC Dialogue Notes *In this level, Kain can find 3 red and 3 blueLore Coffers (for a total of 24 Lore Orbs) and one Weapon Power Chest . The Sarafan priests and Sarafan knights are first seen in this level (with the Sarafan Priests not seen after this level), alongside the usual Thugs, Thieves , Sarafan guards and Glyph guards. With the new Enemies, Kain is also able to pick up their weapons - the Scepter and the Long Axe . *NPC's included Aristocrats, Peasants and Industrial workers(apparently leaving the nearby Industrial Quarter);amongst these NPC's is the Bishop's Butler, a minor Cabal Contact . *Despite this level being subtitled "the Upper City ", it does not entirely take place within the confines of the Upper City, shortly after he rings the bells to make the workers open the gates, Kain appears to briefly cross into the Industrial Quarter '''Vorador: (Whispering)"Kain, the Bishop’s manor is near. However, the Seraphan patrols have locked down all the streets. You may be able to trick them into opening the gates. Find the clock tower, and ring its bell. The workers will think it time for their shift to change, and will open the gates." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Blood Omen 2 Maps at Nosgothic Realm. before using a lift there to get to a higher vantage point and Jumping back . At One point during the chase with Marcus , the camera can be moved to showthe Device in the background (with a prominent green glowing symbol) . See also *The Post-Blood Omen era *The Upper City *Marcus (boss) * Chapter 4: The Upper City - "A Question of Faith" Script at Nosgothic Realm * Chapter 4: The Upper City - "A Question of Faith" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Four at Dark Chronicle Walkthrough Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Upper_City_1_7|1/7 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Upper_City_2_7|2/7 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Upper_City_3_7|3/7 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Upper_City_4_7|4/7 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Upper_City_5_7|5/7 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Upper_City_6_7|6/7 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Upper_City_7_7_Boss,_Marcus|7/7 - Marcus (boss) References Chapter 3: In Darkness We Gather |title = Blood Omen 2 chapters |current = Chapter 4: A Question of Faith |after = Chapter 5: House of my Enemy}} Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 chapters Category:Chapters